The First Day
The First Day is the first episode of the first season of the A New Start era following the September 2012 reboot. The episode was released on September 5, 2012, along with all other episodes in the season. The episode primarily focuses on newcomer Owen Harris' first day at school. Plot On Owen Harris' first day at Twin Branches High, he is greeted by Zoe Davis and befriends her. When asked why he is now attending Twin Branches, Owen flashes back to a football field, but only states that he was seeking for a fresh start. While showing Owen around the school, Emily Kessler, the younger sister of Sara Kessler, approaches them, discussing with Zoe about the upcoming pep rally that day for the widely-discussed football game. Subsequently, Nate Crawford runs into Owen and suggests that he show Owen around, rather than Zoe and Emily so that they could go to their gym class. When they leave, Nate warns Owen to stay away from Zoe. Owen is then greeted by Ben Kale, who offers to show Owen around. During gym, Emily and Zoe chat. Ben and Emily have a dinner reservation as part of their one month anniversary, which would require them to skip the last hour of the school day. Following this, Maria Gonzalez, a cheerleader and friend of Zoe's informs them that the current Social Chair was ousted for unfairly using the money given to her for the Homecoming Dance. Zoe decides to run for Social Chair. Meanwhile, in Owen's first class, Ben introduces Owen to Spencer Cooper. Spencer asks if Owen plays football, which Owen denies. During lunch, Owen encounters Wes, who informs him about Nate and Zoe: Nate is the star quarterback son of the rich Mayor Crawford, giving him a lot of power. He attended the dance with Zoe (which also ended awry), though Zoe chose to remain friends with him, as she had just recently gotten out of a relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Howard DeGeest. Wes offers to give him more information for a price, however. As the pep rally rolls around, the cheerleaders perform. Zoe is about to announce her campaign for Social Chair, when Paige Lenx enters the gym, announcing hers. Ben explains to Owen that Paige is a wealthy transfer from Monarch Prep School for Privileged Girls and donated much money to the school. Zoe prepares to receive help from the cheerleaders, though they refuse. While they are friends of Zoe's, they fear that promoting Zoe's campaign would anger Paige, who is among the most popular girls in the school, due to her wealth. Just as she is about to drop out of the race, Owen convinces Zoe to continue, stating she had not even started. He offers his help. Arriving home at his grandma Betty's home in a much poorer sector of Centerscore, he tells her about the friends he made, specifically Zoe. Later that night, he thinks back to a football game, in which he is being yelled by his father, Coach Harris. Preparing to go to sleep, he then hears a loud crash and finds that his mailbox is smashed, as a car drives away. The person in the car yells, "You can't run from what you did!" Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Season 1: A New Start Category:Year 5